guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem/Archive15
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sub-heading for fun talk By the time the arguing has finished the 3 days are gonna be up anyway, this game and everything related to it were created to create an enjoyable gaming experience. I don't see why everyone has to argue over something related to a game they are meant to be having fun in. If your not having fun why are you trying to ruin other peoples experiences (no pointing fingers). Just move along and enjoy the game, the wiki and everything related to it. --Atroso 08:40, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Exactly. (Btw, I am enjoying GW, the wiki and life in general even while discussing this. I have multiple tabs open, multiple programs open, Mövenpick chocolate ice cream on the table, and the sun is shining outside. Life is just perfect. Discussing this at the same time can't ruin my day. :) ) -- (gem / talk) 08:45, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Don't forget the music playing, and thanks for the welcome much appreciated, i mainly browse the wiki and making a couple of edits here and there...btw, was just looking at the touch ranger article, gotta change one of the notes reference from he to an androgenic describer --Atroso 08:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ah, I totally forgot music. ;) I'm listening to a cd of disney music. A little hint: Indent your messages with one or more colons to show who you are replying to. (See how I modified your post) -- (gem / talk) 09:04, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::The sun? *checks wikipedia* Oh, that big glob of thing that rises up when I go to sleep... -PanSola 09:20, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::You can't even imagine the outburst of laugh after reading that! :DDDDDDDD -- (gem / talk) 09:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) : *Ping* Sigm@ it's time for your monthly day in the sun!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:01, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::link. 'Nuff said. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 12:49, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Worth Thedarkmarine 02:51, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :WTF? -- (gem / talk) 18:25, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::Nice one! :D Which one is it? The Ruby? ;] — Poki#3 , 18:36, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ach, lol!!! I get it, nice one! -- (gem / talk) 22:14, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Jessica Just wondering... You Hero/Hench it solo, duo with Kalomeli, PUG or organize an expedition with friends an guildies? — Poki#3 , 00:01, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Just like always, me + Kalomeli + heroes. We have made an excpetion a few times though, letting someone else in the party too (and we beat Shiro with a full human party. scary). So if you want to clear something or do a mission with us you can contact us and we just might like the idea. :) I'll have a list of allready vanquised areas up in my lists section later on. -- (gem / talk) 06:01, 25 April 2007 (CDT) So you wanted to be called.... Stupid. You are Stupid, happy? [[User:Solus| '''Solus]] 06:31, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Lollollol. xD Thanks. -- (gem / talk) 12:13, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::Do I want to know what was on that screen o.o --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:04, 28 April 2007 (CDT)